Es una promesa
by Gotze red
Summary: Sakura siempre ha tenido en mente regresar a Sasuke a la aldea. Junto a Naruto cumplirá aquella promesa de volver a su compañero de equipo porque ellos solo son eso, compañeros... hermanos.
ONE SHOT

ES UNA PROMESA.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, ni el mismo me pertenecen, solo a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Sumary: Sakura siempre ha tenido en mente regresar a Sasuke a la aldea. Junto a Naruto cumplirá aquella promesa de volver a su compañero de equipo porque ellos solo son eso, compañeros... hermanos.

* * *

En los limites de la aldea del sonido, en la zona mas rocosa se podía observar a cuatro personas en posición de ataque y defensa, ninguno se movía estaban a la espera de su contrincante, quien solo los miraba con desdén y sin ninguna emoción.

El viento agitaba sus cabellos y los sentimientos se mezclaban sin saber cual debería reinar. Naruto, rechinaba sus dientes y sus nudillos estaban casi blancos, Kakashi aun sin destapar su ojo sharingan, esperaba cualquier reacción de sus pupilos, Sai ajeno a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de cada uno de los que estaban allí solo podía mantener la vista fija en el objetivo, Sakura confundida, emocionada y triste observaba al Uchiha frente a ella, un chico de facciones marcadas, ojos tan negros como la noche, Sasuke había cambiado tanto y ellos seguían siendo los mismos niños.

-¡Sasuke!- El grito de Naruto hizo volar algunas aves mientras que Sasuke solo le mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

-Naruto, Sakura.- El Uchiha miro sin mucha importancia a quien parecía ser su reemplazo, a simple vista alguien inútil.

-Sasuke-kun ¡por favor regresa con nosotros a la aldea!- Una vez mas, rogando con la esperanza de que él volviera.

La risa seca y sin gracia se escucho, las finas lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la pelirosa se detuvieron, sorprendida de escuchar aquel extraño sonido de la boca de su ex compañero. Naruto decidió lanzarse y atacarlo.

Seis clones de sombra del rubio se fueron en contra del Uchiha, quien sin mucho esfuerzo dio un salto esquivando los tres primeros, saco la katana y con gráciles movimientos desapareció dos, enviando uno lejos de una patada. Los siguientes tres explotaron en menos de un parpadeo. Sasuke apareció detrás de Naruto, sin mucho tiempo para pensar Sakura se fue en contra de el azabache con uno de sus puños cargados en chakra, Sasuke siendo mas rápido y alertado por el grito de la chica, desenvaino una vez mas la katana con intenciones de atravesar a la pelirosa, esta al estar mirando directamente sus ojos cayo presa del genjutsu.

Apareció en un mundo donde era reinante el rojo, estaba atada al tronco de un árbol, tal como el campo de entrenamiento 7, frente a ella Sasuke la miraba de la misma forma que cuando a penas eran unos niños, un kunai entro en su cuerpo.

-Eres una molestia.- Tres kunais en su abdomen y las lagrimas ya habian hecho un pequeño charco a sus pies.

-Sas..uke-kun por.. qué?- Su miraba no abandonaba aquellos ojos llamados sharingan y el chico comenzaba a hartarse de la situación.

-Sabes que te odio.- Esa palabra provoco mas dolor del que cien kunais harían en su cuerpo.

Y es que Sakura no podía entender, por qué? Ella nunca hizo nada mas que estar allí para el, no importaba cuando. Aun cuando le había dicho que lo amaba, por él hubiese abandonado la aldea, él era su mundo y podría hacer lo que quiera con ella. Dos kunais mas y comenzó toser sangre.

-No me odies...- Pidió suplicando, luciendo cansada de estar en esa situación.

-Esta fuera de mis manos- Respondió sin sentimiento de culpa alguno y continuo torturando a la chica mientras esta solo se quejaba, lloraba y se culpaba en silencio, esperando lo peor.

Sakura sintió una mano en su hombro y se vio de vuelta al mundo real. Era Kakashi quien la había arrastrado a su lado en un lugar seguro, Naruto combatía ferozmente contra Sasuke, golpes, jutsus y mas volaban por todo el lugar, y Sai solo se limitaba a ser un mero observador.

Sasuke tomo una distancia prudencial del rubio, hizo las señas incluso mas rápido que su ex sensei, la electricidad se apodero de su cuerpo, el cielo se hizo un cumulo de nubes grises y preparo su ataque.

-Se acabo.- Dicto con molestia. Todos a la espera de su ataque se colocaron en posición de defensa pero llego una figura envuelta en una capa negra sin dejar ver su rostro. Susurro algo solo para ellos.

La imagen del Uchiha y el extraño se estaba desvaneciendo de forma lenta, Naruto corrió y salto lo mas rápido que pudo en busca de detener a su ex compañero pero este desapareció dirigiendo una mirada rápida a la chica de cabellos rosa.

El despacho de la Hokage estaba en un sepulcral silencio, aun cuando el mas ruidoso se encontraba allí. El actual equipo Kakashi estaban en una batalla interior consigo mismo, mientras el sensei daba el reporte de la misión; un total fracaso.

Los dientes de Naruto rechinaban y maldecía en silencio, pensando en lo débil e inútil que era a un lado de Sasuke, todos esos años entrenando no habían servido de nada, necesitaba entrenar mucho mas si quería llegar a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura. Automaticamente su vista se dirigió a la chica.

Sakura mordía su labio inferior de manera que en cualquier momento este comenzaría a sangrar, había sido una completa inútil, un estorbo, nada había cambiado mientras Naruto hacia su mejor esfuerzo y daba todo de si, ella aun era una carga.

La Hokage dio la voz para que todos se fueran pero la pelirosa se quedo allí hasta que todo su equipo abandono el lugar, Tsunade no dijo nada y espero a que esta hablara, ella sabia como se estaba sintiendo su discípula ya que ella también había pasado por todo eso.

-Tsunade-sama tengo una petición- La ceja rubia de la Hokage se alzo, frente a ella estaba una Sakura llena de dudas.

-¿Que necesitas?- Pregunto colocando sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro. La petición que Sakura estaba a punto de hacerle se le había ocurrido de camino a la aldea y no estaba muy segura de hacerla debido a que no sabia si aquel chico aceptaría.

-Quiero que Hyuga-san me entrene durante los próximos dos años- Él era el chico mas fuerte de toda la aldea, de un clan poderoso y era el que había ascendido mas rápido que todos, ciertamente Neji Hyuga seria capaz de entrenarla para convertirse en alguien muy fuerte.

De entre todas las personas que ella pudiera pedir Neji era de los últimos en los que la Hokage había pensado, el chico era un genio, el heredero absoluto del byakugan y todas la técnicas poderosas del clan, con un perfecto control del chakra próximo a anbu. Pero unos de los que menos tenían en común y de los que menos tenían contacto eran Sakura y Neji.

Los ojos miel de la Hokage se achicaron y al mismo tiempo brillaron con duda y esperanza. Como si de una señal se tratase el equipo Gai se escucho fuera del despacho.

-Shizune, que Hyuga pase.- Vio como la chica se paraba mas firme a la espera del chico.

Tan pronto como el chico sin una mancha o rasguño en sus ropas entro, la rubia se dio cuenta que la misión había sido un éxito, Neji se paro frente al despacho reparando en la presencia de la chica rosa quien tenia una enorme mancha de sangre en su abdomen, sin embargo lo dejo pasar y espero la voz de Tsunade.

-Bien, Hyuga Neji de ahora en adelante el entrenamiento de Haruno Sakura queda en tus manos, ella es tu pupila, necesito que la prepares para ascender-Los ojos perla se abrieron un poco y miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Las gradas estaban llenas de personas importantes e instructores, mas algunos anbus. En la arena estaban los próximos examinados para anbu, dentro de esa fila estaba una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola baja, estaba nerviosa a pesar de que un anbu debería saber controlarse, a ella lo único que le daba nervios era dejar a su sensei en ridículo si fallaba.

A un lado de la Hokage estaba Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai y Gai. Naruto decidió no participar en la prueba de ese año, decía que como jounin estaba bien y que podía esperar a su titulo de Hokage.

Sakura, apago todas sus emociones y su cara se volvió tranquila y serena aun sin dejar de ser fuerte. Mostró las mayoría de sus técnicas dejando lo mejor para el final. Esquivo, manejo la mayoría de los elementos, golpeo con su fuerza, se había perfeccionado en su jutsu medico y era capaz de salvar al borde de la muerte, logrando también manejar una de las técnicas del clan Hyuga, enseñada especialmente por Hiashi. Se había lucido especialmente para él, dos años y medio de entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos y no podía estar mas contenta.

Recordaba como al principio del entrenamiento no era capaz de mantenerse en pie por mas de 10 minutos y ahora era capaz de golpear a el mismo Neji, no había sido tan fácil pero con esfuerzo y dedicación lo había logrado.

En las gradas todos miraban con una sonrisa de superioridad lo que habían logrado con aquella chica, el taijutsu, el genjutsu, todos sus conocimientos habían sido absorbidos por esa niña, mejorando y creando un estilo único.

Salio del recinto con sus pantalones negros y el chaleco blanco con el símbolo Hyuga, Haruno y medico en su espalda, dejando ver su reciente tatuaje en el brazo derecho. La sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro y afuera estaba esperándola Naruto.

-¡Lo lograste, Sakura-chan!- Dijo abrazándola y dando vueltas con ella.

-¡Naruto! Basta nos vamos a caer.- Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Ichiraku Ramen.

Hablaron de trivialidades, de cuando Naruto se había ido un año para entrenar con Kakashi, Asuma y Jiraya. Sus nuevas técnicas y mas. Estaban comiendo con Iruka, pasando un rato agradable. Porque ellos sabían que al día siguiente irían por su primera misión juntos en mucho tiempo.

La noche paso y a primera hora de la mañana estaba reunido el equipo Kakashi a las puertas de la villa esperando solo por Sakura. Esta llego en compañía del chico Hyuga. Los de su equipo lo saludaron brevemente dándole su espacio a ambos, ya todos sabían lo que había pasado.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto Neji mirándola fijamente.

-Segura, sabes que esto lo tenemos que hacer nosotros- Ella había cambiado tanto y estaba segura que ahora si traerían a su compañero de regreso.

Esa era una promesa que debían cumplir Naruto y ella, nadie mas podía involucrarse en ello, aunque fuera Neji tenia que dejarlo por fuera. Neji la tomo por la cintura y pego sus cuerpos, sabiendo que los demás estaban en otras cosas.

-Promete regresar.- Dijo el castaño con sus ojos perla cerrados. Por supuesto que iba a volver, tenia que casarse.

-Es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo- No quería separase pero ya era hora de partir.

-Suerte- Murmuro Neji apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-La voy a necesitar- Sonrió y beso su boca una ultima vez.

Debía traer a su compañero y seguir con su vida como había estado haciendo. Y debía cumplirlo porque después de todo era una promesa.

* * *

Esto es como una idea rápida, pensé en convertirla en un fanfic largo pero no estoy segura. Sin embargo, gracias por leer esta corta historia.

No hay mayor satisfacción para un escritor que escuchar lo que piensan los que leen sus historias.


End file.
